


You Can't Rape The Willing

by IronStar (thegameisthunder)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegameisthunder/pseuds/IronStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is plotting and being a clever little shit-- or so he thinks. Labeled as Non-Con because it starts out that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Rape The Willing

How many times would he have to suffer through this? How many nights would he have to hear the moans of some bitch through the walls of their adjoined bedrooms? Loki paced back and forth as the familiar _Oh Thor… oh! Do not stop!_ sounded through the room as if he were standing right beside the golden prince’s bed.

Some nights he would watch. Loki would make himself invisible and stand at the foot of his bed while his brother fucked a random woman senseless. Of course, Thor never knew about that. No one knew about that.

These two had been going at it for quite some time. He was getting impatient, annoyed, and… hurt? Why was he hurt? Loki had never really felt _jealous_ of his brother’s nighttime activities before. Loki decided it was time for bed; he was probably tired and needed to sort these feelings out when he wasn’t.

Sleep did not come that night.

The days that followed were spent avoiding his brother more than usual, watching from afar, and closely studying his feelings for the elder god. After a week or so, he determined that there was something more than _brotherly love_ there. He actually _loved_ Thor. He didn’t know if he should be repulsed, ashamed, or overjoyed… The feelings rotated and came in spells.

What would he do about it now?

He _could_ simply talk to his brother and see if he felt the same, which he probably did not and that would result in taunts and a shattered relationship. He decided to do something that would… Force his hand… Make him stay quiet.

Loki knew his brother didn’t _only_ bring home women. There were nights he heard men too. Even if Thor tried to deny it. So, he waited for such a night. It was months later, which only infuriated the trickster more, but, it was worth the wait—in his mind at least.

Once the two had finished, he went invisible and stole into his brother’s room. He watched as Thor gave his usual ‘It’s not becoming of a Prince to wake up next to someone’ speech and sent the man off. Thor then went to the washroom to clean himself up and returned to bed. He passed out on his back nearly instantly.

With a smirk, the trickster tapped his fingers to his lips to decided exactly _how_ to do this. He rolled his eyes and, with a wave of his hand, bound Thor’s hands and feet and blindfolded him. For good measure, he waved his hand once more to thoroughly clean his brother. He did _not_ want any traces of the other man left behind. At first, Thor didn’t wake, he just lay there. Stupid oaf was definitely sound asleep. Loki crawled over the foot of the bed and placed himself between Thor’s spread open thighs. He knew from watching his brother, that he was always the top; which made this that much sweeter.

He ran his hands over his brother’s thighs and over his waist, lower abdomen, traced the muscles and defining curves. _Eventually_ the thunderer stirred at the feeling of someone’s hands on him.

Thor groaned and shifted, “I thought I told you to go home?” He protested weakly, but his cock was already stiffening.

Loki said nothing. He wanted to keep the pretense up. Dipping his head, he licked his brother’s shaft from base to tip to encourage it to come to life quicker. _It worked._

Thor moaned and rolled his hips up. His hands gently tugged at his bonds as if to test them. “Do not tease me… Keep going.” He commanded lowly.

Clearly Thor had no idea the person between his legs was not the man that just left.

Another long lick of Thor’s length erected it fully. The trickster grasped it by the base and took it in his mouth. His tongue swirled up and down the underside of his girth, pausing at the head to flick his most used and skilled muscle over the most sensitive place on Thor’s manhood. The growing volume of Thor’s cries of pleasure told him he was doing something right.

Considering Thor just fucked someone else, Loki would have expected him to last longer than he did. Only a few minutes passed before his brother came undone in the trickster’s mouth. Loki swallowed it all greedily and licked the remaining traces as Thor lay there panting.

“Now untie me and go home.” Thor commanded breathlessly, but Loki had other plans. He turned his hand over as golden magic flowed from his fingertips, lubricating his index and middle finger with a slick lubrication. He slipped his hand down and teased his brother’s entrance with those long, ivory fingers.

Thor gasped and bucked his hips up. “What are you doing? You _know_ I don’t do that! Get out!” He bellowed. Loki smirked and snapped his fingers on the other hand, casting a spell to ensure the walls were soundproof and the door was locked.

He pushed his first finger in slowly, then his second. From the feel of his brother’s tightness, he was not lying. He didn’t do this. Loki almost felt bad. Almost.

Thor growled and bucked again, really straining against the magical bonds that held him down. He was cursing and trying to move his hips away from Loki’s invasive fingers. Ordinarily, the trickster would have tried to soothe him, but he was keeping up the pretense of the other man.

What Loki _did not_ know, was all that thrashing around loosened Thor’s blindfold just enough to see the Loki’s nude form kneeling between his legs.

All at once, Thor stiffened, but stilled. Loki cocked a brow, not expecting that response. He worked now for Thor’s pleasure. His fingers curled upwards inside of him and massaged his pleasure zone. To his delight, Thor loosened slightly and loosed a low moan.

The trickster continued to massage this place until precome was leaking from his brother’s length and he felt loose enough to be taken.

“S-stop… Please do not.. Please..” Thor half begged. Loki rolled his eyes. This was for show, he knew it. Thor wanted this. He could see it. His body betrayed him.

Slowly withdrawing his fingers, Loki slicked his own hard and weeping cock with the same lubricant and lined it up. He felt his brother tense again, but a reassuring hand on the thunderer’s hip made him relax once more.

Slowly, inch by painful inch, Loki eased into Thor’s heat until he was sheathed all the way within. Thor tried to move away from the intrusion, but there was nowhere to go. Loki waited until his brother’s hole felt like it could take more of him.

He pulled out just as slowly and pushed back in, starting a nice rhythm before picking up the pace. Loki was hardly as experienced as Thor, and the tightness of his brother was certain to undo him quickly.

Meanwhile, Thor fought to keep his hips still, but failed. He started rolling to meet Loki’s thrusts, helping him angle them for maximum pleasure. Moans fell from his lips, even though he bit them to try to refrain from doing so.

“Stroke me,” Thor pleaded and Loki complied. He wrapped his long slender fingers around that cock and pumped it in time to his thrusts.

Loki was close, painfully close, but wanted to see his brother come undone again, he _needed_ to see him come undone again. He was a quick study, he paid very close attention to his brother’s moans and groans, shifting himself to give him more of what elicited the most sounds of pleasure. In no time at all, Loki got his tribute.

“Loki!!” He nearly screamed. Thor’s body arched off the bed as he finished, spilling his seed over Loki’s hand and on his abdomen.

If Loki had not been on edge this whole time, he would have stopped, froze at the name and been unable to complete, but as soon as he saw the white tribute fly over Thor’s chest, he filled his brother with his own. His hips slowed and he stared down at Thor’s, once again, breathless body.

“Th-Thor?” He asked hesitantly when he could breathe, even if he was—as of yet, unable to move. “How…”

“The blindfold slipped…”

“Is that why you—“

“—Settled down? Yes. I… I knew you would not hurt me.” Thor’s voice sounded just as afraid as Loki felt.

“But I…”

“—I know… I wanted it.”

“Thor you… you said stop.”

“I know… I … I figured you would if I didn’t. Flawed logic, but you were pretending to be someone else.”

“Oh..” Loki did not know whether to run and hide or try to blackmail his brother—which was the original plan.

“Untie me… I want to hold you and I’m exhausted.”

“But you do not let anyone sleep with you, Thor, I’ve heard the speech a thousand times.” Loki growled, but did as requested. He slipped from his brother slowly, admiring the wince that crossed Thor’s face. With a wave of his hand, Thor’s bonds and their mess vanished in a shimmer of green light.

Thor blinked his eyes to adjust to being without the blindfold and sat up—wincing again. Both arms circled Loki before pulling him down beside him in the bed.

“I know, Loki, but they do not mean anything to me.”

Loki stared at his brother in disbelief, but let himself be drawn into his embrace. “You oaf, I just _raped_ you. You should be repulsed, you should be angry, I should be blackmailing you for silence!” He hit Thor’s chest with his hand.

Thor didn’t move or make a face. “You cannot rape the willing, Loki. I’ve… I have wanted you for an age.” His face reddened and sapphires slid closed. “I always hoped you would say something or do something that showed you…wanted me too.”

Loki couldn’t believe his ears. He schemed and planned for months when all he had to do was _talk_ to his brother? He chuckled to himself. _By the nine…_

“Can we sleep now?” Thor broke Loki’s chain of thought with his innocent question and yawn.

“Yes, brother… We can sleep now.”

Thor rolled onto his back and brought Loki with him, curling a massive arm around his brother’s frame to hold him protectively as they slept.

Loki nuzzled into Thor’s chest. _Damn… but this is better._


End file.
